Love Prevails
by 17smisav
Summary: Lady kenna is the King's official Mistress, but there have been problems and with her virtue destroyed, can she leave him? Does she want to leave? Does he want her to leave? And What of Catherine and Diana? What of Mary and Francis? Bash? Lola and Greer? Can they all survive the dangers of the French court? Takes place after 1x08 with my own twist on the episode and new ones.
1. The truth will out

**The Truth will out**

Kenna's point of view

I had to find Francis before Mary runs away she was packing now if we just explain to her that this is wrong. I caught him coming from his chambers.

"Francis!" I yelled running to him quickly bowing. "It Mary you have to come quick she is going to run away."

"What? Why?" Francis asked quickly walking beside me.

"Nostradamus that one of Mary's laddies would die before the next frost melts, He told Mary that the Lion will fight the dragon on the field poppies. He was right both times, When Mary first arrived he told your mother that he had a vision that Mary's presence in the castle will cost you your life and that your union with Mary will secure your fate." I explained as we ran back to Mary's room. "Your mother told Mary when your wedding date was set. She didn't believe until Aylee died. But Every thing Nostradamus saw was Aylee's death not yours. Francis she is going to run, to save you." I finished as we arrived at her door. We walked past her messenger straight into her room. She Greer and Lola turned when the door opened.

"Oh, Kenna why did you bring her here?" Mary asked as she walked closer to Francis and I.

"Mary, Your not thinking or maybe your over thinking it. Kenna told me about Nostradamus's visions and They always come true I know that. They are always open to interpretation." Francis said talking Mary's face in her hands.

"Francis, please let me try and save you! I won't let you die for me." Mary pleaded. I stepped forward.

"Mary, his life isn't in danger, haven't you been paying attention? Haven't you listened to what Nostradamus's visions? It wasn't Francis's death he was seeing Aylee's. You were never going to cost Francis his life." I explained smiling at her. "He's safe. Your safe. Please don't leave us, I can't loose anyone else."

"I can't believe this." Mary said pulling away from Francis. "Nostradamus almost cost me, my life because of his visions. He cost Aylee her life." Tears filled my eyes. Aylee. It was her death that we should have prepared for.

"He was messing with fate," Lola said. All eyes turned to her. She and Greer were hugging each other crying. "Nostradamus and the Queen were messing with fate. This visions he saw he didn't know what they meant, but he and the Queen tried to stop them and in doing so they came true. Free will and Fate." Lola explained.

"We have to tell the King." I said. "He deserves to know what is going on in his castle. Both Catherine and Diana conspiring against him."

"Diana?" Francis asked. I hadn't old any of them about Diana trying to get Bash Legitimized.

"Diana is trying to get Bash Legitimized so that he can mary, Mary and be King. She been doing it behind Henry and Bash's back. I was mistaken for he a few days ago that's how I found out."

"If he get legitimized then-" Mary began only to have her sentence finished by Francis.

"Than he becomes King and Mary's you." Francis said. "Your right Kenna it's time we tell my father, everything."

Lola, Francis, Mary, Greer and I enter the Kings chambers.

"Henry, we need to talk somethings happened." I said Henry looked at me. A confused look crossed his face.

"If this is about Aylee I heard and I'm so sorry Kenna." He said taking my hand confusion washed over me. He and I weren't exactly together but weren't apart either.

"Your grace, this isn't about Aylee is about the Queen, Diana and Nostradamus. Now please just listen to everything before you make a decision and act on anything." Mary said to him. "Kenna you should go first and start with Nostradamus." I grabbed Henry's hands and pulled him to the sofa keeping he hands in mine on my lap I began to explain.

"You asked Nostradamus to give a prophecy and Mary and her Ladies. He told man The Lion will fight the dragon on the field of Poppies. Bash on his sword handle is a dragon he fought Tomas the dragon in the woods where poppies were in full bloom. He told Aylee that she would never go home. He also told Mary today that one of her Ladies would die before the next frost melts." I explained.

"So he's a witch that may have caused the deaths in the castle, He needs to burn!" Henry began to stand but I stopped him.

"Wait you need to hear all of this." I pulled him back to the sofa. "When Mary arrived at court Nostradamus told Catherine that Mary's presence here would cost Francis his life. Catherine was the one who tried to drug Mary, she is the one who sent Collin into her room. When Mary's dress was poisoned the English did that because they felt they had a clean shot at her because they had Catherine at their side. Everything that's happened to Mary it's all been Catherine." Henry put his head in his hands for a moment before dragging his hands over his face.

"It wasn't Francis's death he saw father it was Aylee's he was mistaken, mother was mistaken." Francis continued.

"It doesn't matter Francis they committed Treason." Henry said.

"It gets worse. Diana is trying to have Sebastian Legitimized so that he can mary, Mary and be king. But Bash has no idea!" Lola said, her crush on Bash was becoming more obvious.

"Henry are you all right?" I asked.

"You knew about this Kenna? And you kept it from me?" Henry asked.

"I only just found out about Diana and Nostradamus today, But have always as reservations about Catherine. I didn't intentionally keep anything from you I had no proof about Catherine none of did. We had no evidence to put in your hands."

"Your Grace," Greer finally spoke. "We all had had our suspicions about Catherine but Mary had nothing but her gut and confirmation from an enemy. She needed more, and when Francis tried to get control over Catherine is did not work. Our inaction cost Aylee her life. I beg of you not to make our mistake." She begged.

"GUARDS!" Henry Yelled. They crashed into the room. "Gather the Queen, Lady Diana, and Nostradamus in the throne room quickly."

"Father, you must understand we have no idea what else she has done." Francis said. "What any of them have done."

"I will mention it, you all are witnesses you need to be there you have ten minutes." They all filed out of the room.

"Henry-" I started but he cut me off.

"This is why you were so weary of Diana."

"Something about seemed off about her." I said walking towards him putting my hands on his face. "I'm sorry for the grief I have caused you about her. I know how much this must hurt."

"We needn't worry about it now. We have other things to deal with." I nodded and and began walking to the door Henry close behind me. "Kenna." I turned to look at him "I'm so sorry about Aylee."

"You have committed treason, Conspired against the Queen of Scotland and me, you cost a young girl her life." Henry said to Nostradamus, Catherine, and Diana who were in chains. "If confess to anything that I don't already know, Your executions will be less severe." Nostradamus spoke up.

"Your Grace, The Queen had me make poison to give to Queen Mary. But she gave it to Diana to give to Lady Kenna most likely in her Breakfast this morning."

"Aylee." I whispered.

"Kenna?" Henry asked.

"Aylee drank my tea from my breakfast this morning." I said tears filling my eyes. "It should have been me." Mary stood up and took me in her arms. Henry's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Queen Catherine, Diana de Poitiers, And Nostradamus will be executed tonight, for you sins you will all burn." Henry stated. They were dragged out of the room Bash took a few steps away from his father and Lola stepped forward.

"Your Grace, What of Bash?" She asked worry written all over her face. Henry turned toward them.

"Bash is to be left alone, and after Francis and Mary are wed and he is King I will legitimize him." Henry said and left the room. Smiles crossed everyone's face we hugged Bash and Congratulated him.

"So does this mean the danger is gone? No one will have any troubles?" Greer asked.

"I am a queen there will aways be danger and troubles. But we love each other and together we can get through it." Mary said.


	2. We Have All Lost So Much

Disclaimer: I sadly Don't own anything Reign!

**Chapter 2 **

Nostradamus, Catherine and Diana had burned through the night. No matter what Catherine and Diana had done it was hard on the King and his children to watch them burn. But none of that mattered now. Mary's mother was on the way alone with Aylee's parents, we were going to bury her today. I crawled out of bed leaving Henry to sleep a little longer. I dressed on my own today wearing black I was supposed to stand by Henry's side today for the first time, I wished it didn't have to be when we welcomed by dead friends parents into the castle.

"Kenna." Henry said making me jump. "Your thinking too much."

"Henry!" I ask exclaimed, "You gave me a fright. I was just thinking about Aylee's parents coming today and Mary's mother. I have no idea how to tell them that it should have been me."

"So don't tell them." Henry said coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I feel as if it is my duty to them, I got there daughter killed." I sighed.

"No, It was Catherine and Diana and they rest the needn't know. They are here to bury their child." I flinched slightly at his words but nodded.

"Get dressed your highness. Our guests will be here any minute." I said to him smiling slightly. As Henry dresses himself the horns outside the castle blew. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Are you?" He responded. I nodded he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the stair way. We greeted Mary and Francis at the stairs, Bash was walking with Lola down the hall with Greer right behind them.

"Francis you and Mary first." Francis nodded and offered Mary his arm they descended the stairs. Henry and I close behind them and Bash escorted Lola. Greer was behind them. We walked outside where the entire castle had gathered to welcome our guests. I wasn't until I saw their carriages arrive.

"Go." Henry whispered. I nodded and began to walk forward I paused slightly letting my Queen walk ahead of me. We walked towards the closet carriage which happened to be Mary's Families. To my surprise Mary's mother wasn't alone Mary's younger brother Scott stepped out first before helping his mother out. Mary walked forward to hug her family. What was he doing here? Why had he not announced he was coming?

"Kenna." Scott said walking forward to hug me. We hadn't seen each other since I left for The French Court. We had been seeing each other, what will be his reaction when he finds out I'm the King mistress. How will Henry react?

"Hello, Scott welcome to France." I smiled. Come on I said. We all walked over to Aylee's family to greet them. They bowed to Mary as we approached.

I walked over to her parents. "I'm so very about Aylee." I said.

"Don't be my dear we all lost her and we shall mourn together." Her father smiled. But her mother did not look happy.

"Unless it is completely their fault." She pushed past me to greet Mary's family. I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

"We Should get to the castle." Mary said. Scott was at my side in a second. We walked back towards Henry, Francis and Bash waited. Henry offered me his arm and I was quick to take it.

Aylee's funeral had emotions running high when it was time for Francis and Mary to be wed. Lola, Greer, Mary and I had decided we would get ready together.

"It's going to be different without Aylee." Mary said sadly.

"Mary we mustn't dwell on this, it is your wedding day. Just be happy that Aylee got to experience your and Francis's love. That's what we are to celebrate now." I said as I finished her hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Mary called. Bash came into the room.

"Are you ladies ready?" He asked.

"It's now or never." Lola said.

"I will go find Henry, and see you in there." I quickly walked from the room and into the hall walking quickly.

"Kenna?" I heard Greer call I continued to walk. "Kenna!" She grabbed my arm and turned me around. Kenna what is it, We both know that the King is to await the start of the ceremony in the throne room. What is going on?"

"When Henry left for war before the attack on the castle I was pregnant I'm sure of it." I said quickly. "I can't stand around and pretend that nothing is wrong anymore! Aylee, my baby their gone! I might even loose Henry."

"Oh Kenna, I'm so sorry." Greer pulled me into her arms. "What did the King say?"

"I haven't told him yet I don't know if I will." The struck eight calling the castle to the wedding. "We can talk about this later we must go." I grabbed her hand and we ran toward the throne room. We had arrived before Mary and I took my place at Henry's side. It was time for the wedding.

The ceremony had been beautiful but the best part was always the reception. I watched my friends smile with their as they talked with friends and family. They were happy, my burdens must stay just that mine.

"What troubles you Lady Kenna?"

"Scott, you must be mistaken I Haven't gotten any troubles." I said quickly.

"All right Kenna, If that is what you want us to believe than so be it. I have something to discuss with you."

"Is this about me being at the King's side?"

"If I recall a Maidens virtue is everything and yet you remain at his as if you are Queen. People talk you know." He said. Though he knew exactly what was going on he continued to question me. "And what has happened to your face?"

"As I'm sure you are already aware I am the Kings official mistress. For the question of my face we had some unwanted guests about a week ago that were a little rough."

"Kenna what has happened to you? The Kenna I knew-"

"The Kenna you knew is dead, excuse me." I walked away from back to Henry.

"Who is that boy?" he asked as I took a seat in the Queens seat. I looked at him surprised.

"Who Scott? He is Mary's brother. Her Mother's son but not her father's."

"What is he to you?" Henry asked. He looked at me if he could she right through me.

"We were seeing each other for about a year before I had to come to The French Court, My virtue did stay intact Henry I promise."

"What does he mean to you now?"

"He is my Queens brother, My friends brother. That is all he is to me know." Before Henry could respond a servant approached us with a quick bow she spoke.

"Lady Kenna it's time for the consummation."

"Thank you" I stood with a slight nod to Henry and I joined Lola, and Greer behind Mary and Francis.

"Did you tell Henry?" Greer whispered to me.

"Tell Henry What?" Lola asked.

"Later." I whispered. We entered Francis' chamber to get Mary ready and three Vatican members were already inside.

"I don't think I can do this." Mary whispered. "Not with them watching."

"You don't have a choice now. You love Francis, and you will do anything for your country right? Do this, Scotland needs the alliance with France." Lola said to her. The door opened and walked in. We all bowed in direct before we exited the room.

"Let's go." I said.

"Kenna what haven't you told the King?" Lola asked. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Lola please-"

"Kenna was pregnant when the King left for war and now she isn't." Greer had cut me off.

"What? Kenna, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you told the King?"

"It's over now he needn't worry over me." I explained. Lola continued to push me.

"He has a right to know Kenna he lost that baby."

"Enough, both of you I have to think." I walked away from them and right to mine and Henry's chambers. He hadn't arrived yet. I readied myself for bed. Quickly falling asleep.

I awoke the next morning alone, I didn't know if Henry had come to bed at all. There was knock on the door, before my pager opened it.

"Lady Kenna, Queen Mary wishes to speak with you." I nodded at her to let Mary in.

"Why didn't you tell me Kenna?" She asked as soon was in the room she stopped front of my bed.

"You have your own worries Mary you do not need mine."

"You lost your child Kenna, no one should, but I do not agree with Greer and Lola you shouldn't tell the King. He has lost so much already, we all have."

"That is why I have hesitated."

"Kenna you need to do what you think is right. Remember it isn't your job to protect everyone. Come we are all having breakfast together." I quickly dressed and followed Mary out of the room.

We walked into the throne to see a table filled with food. Francis, Bash, Lola and Greer were already seated at the table.

"Okay what is going on with you four." Francis asked. "Mary nearly ran out of the room after talking to Lola and you come back into room and you look like you found out someone died. Mary what is it?" We all exchanged looks.

"Lola what did you tell her? What is happening here?" Bash asked.

"I was pregnant when your father left for war and know I am not." I said. Francis and Bash both had frightened looks on there faces.

"You what?" I heard Henry say. I turned to see him standing by the door with a look of shock on his face.


End file.
